Myra Adventures
RPG on Myra, based on D20 / Advanced Dungeons&Dragons]] Myra Adventures - D20 Roleplaying Rules (If you know the "Dragonlance Adventures" or the "Greyhawk Adventures", you will know what to expect here: Rules for D20 / Advanced Dungeons&Dragons Roleplay on the fantasy world MYRA.) This will provide you with text and links to relevant articles in the MyraPedia, plus the home rules where play on Myra deviates from standard AD&D 2nd or D20 (or for Kiombael-via-Discord and Gwynddor-via-Discord D&D5e) gaming. / Deutsche Version dieses Textes __TOC__ Creating your Character Before creating your character, you should know what kind of world you will be in. * Karcanon is a continent, where 80% of humans have never seen any nonhuman. The world is dangerous, but the danger more often than not is not from monsters: Homo homini lupus. So if you choose one of the very wide range of available nonstandard nonhuman races, be prepared to be a social outcast if you leave your starting country. * The Kiomba campaign (D&D5e via voice) allows only humans, and only as Dreamknight * The Gwynddor (German description) campaign (D&D5e via Discord) is near the (aequatorial) Bloody Belt, that volcanic zone of former demonic chaos (millenia of the Shadowzone, until that was torn down about 550 years ago). Lots of demi-humans and rare races are possible and not necessarily frowned upon in the Dreamknight capital city of Ash'Caron, where the campaign starts. (If all players choose Parana as a first patron, the campaign will be played Myra-worldwide from day one.) See the List of Gwynddor Campaign Races if you plan non-human. Rolling the stats (Ignore this part if you're running your own campaign and want to do this differently) You get 7 stats with 3d6. You can roll them two ways: * 3+1 - either roll them with 3+1 d6, and if one of the 3 is either one or two, use the number from the +1 instead (if that is higher). Write down the numbers and assign them to the stats in any order of your choice, so you can assign higher stats to those areas most important for the kind of character class you want to play. If this is your second character (because the first was scrapped or died) just use the +1 result if any of the 3 is a one. (In the Kiombael-campaign, which uses D&D5e, where "best of 4" is one standard option, for assigning the rolls to the stats in the order in which they come, you can take "best of 4" and if two or more dice rolled a 1, reroll every 1.) * Best of 4 - or roll 4d6 and just take the three highest dice of every roll. Assign them exactly in the order of rolling to the stats. Might give you higher total numbers, but less of a choice of what your character will be good in. * Reroll if necessary - If you have more stats under 9 than over 13, you can start again if you want. If you have one stat under 6 but none over 16, just add 1d6 to that stat. If by now you still have a point total under 70 (in a campaign where everyone needs to be a Dremknight Novice, unter 80), reroll the character if you want. * Over the min points but still not happy? - You can scrap your character and reroll 3+1, but this time the +1 dice only counts if one of the others is a 1 (not a 1 or two). Still unhappy after this? Reroll with 3+1 but this time the +1 is a d4. Still unhappy after this? Reroll with 3d6. Still unhappy after this? May we suggest a different game? Or Point-Buy below? * Adjust if wanted - If after all the above your character is not ready for starting the game with these stats, you can adjust by substracting 2 from one stat and add 1 to another. * Alternative: Point-Buy - Those of you who prefer not to leave anything to chance can distribute 70 points to the seven stats in any way they like - for the Iridistra and Kiomba campaign, where you'll be shoehorned to become a Dreamknight this means 75 points "in any way they like which allows them to start as a Dreamknight Novice character class", i.e. the minimum stats lacking a maximum of 4 stat points. Your seven 3d6 stats are: * Strength (Str), * Intelligence (Int), * Wisdom (Wis), * Dexterity (Dex), * Constitution (Con), * Charisma (Cha), incl. comeliness, willpower vs posession, and the gifts from the gods * Luck. Hit Points (HP), Life Points (LP) and Luck Your Hit Points (HP) will be according to your normal D20 rules and rise with the levels. Critical Hits from your enemies (and further hits when HP are zero) will go against your Life Points (LP) and rise much more slowly, because your LP will always be your Constitution value. While HP are restored 1/day, LP are restored 1/week. Luck is a value you can test against, but you can also temporarily use up points to add to any roll before rolling, thus allowing some heroic actions, not possible elsewhere. Luck is restored 1/month. Your birth and other minor stats Before you think about as what you were born, please familiarize yourself with Myra geography and what you choice of a race or human tribe would imply about where you were born, your birthplace. A typical tavern in roleplay on Myra will not look like the cantina in Mos Eisley and being born a Wildelf (Yldar) or Woodelf (Aldar) probably means you were born several years of fast travel away from where your roleplay starts - and that, while roleplaying, your closest relatives will probably live several years of travel away. In a world where one game world year matches one earth year, this can be quite a hindrance. For your birthday you get two choices: * Either roll a d12 for the month of Myra and then a d30 or a d6+d10 (1-2 first ten, 3-4 second, 5-6 third ten days) for the day in the month. * Or use your real birthday by looking it up as an article in MyraPedia in order to find out the according date on Myra. Format for the article to look for is "Tag_XX_YY", where XX is the double digit number of the month and YY the double digit number for the day. The latter is the only method where there is a slim chance of the luck to be born 'between the years' in the luck-bringing dreamdays of Ssakat. As for the family you were born to, if you do not have a backgrond story ready, just roll d00 for your Social Status: 1-40 will mean lowest classes (1-20 slave family, if applicable in your homeland), 41-89 will mean middle class, 90-99 will mean nobility, 100 means member of the royal or ruling family (if applicable in your homeland). Determine size by race according to the rulebooks. Races For the Gwynddor-Campaigns on Discord, please read the List of Gwynddor Campaign Races In Arki: Humans // In Iridistra: Humans, Elves and as exceptions choose from the List of Races with availability as player race. Add Racial bonusses only from this point in the character creation. Special Myra Races in RPG Wikia: * Eytas - A special race of divine origin. Eyta genes can be dormant in any humanoid descendant line until they reappear. Handle with care. Suggested 1 char per campaign only, unless you want to do a Percy Jackson/Camp Halfblood campaign. New Prestige Classes Dreamknight * Dreamknight - or Traumritter (German) - Myra's special kind of Paladin. What the Knights of Solamnia are for Krynn, the Dreamknights are for Myra. * Multiclassing as a Dreamknight: Specific Patrons allow certain multiclassing, which you can opt in. Experience is halved, you advance automatically to a secondary class level one level below your level as dreamknight: **"Owls" with patron deity Seeker: Dreamknight-Wizards **"Foxes" with patron deity Dondra: Dreamknight Rogues **"Doves" with patron deity Parana: Dreamknight Priests for Healing **"Fauns" with Patron deity Orphal: Dreamknight Bards Houri * Houri - A charming kind of magician, specialized in charming her way into lairs and out of dangers. Notable characters: Aori (German) Shaman * Shaman - or Schamanen (German) - New ‪DnD‬ class ‪Shaman‬ Pay what you want, in the DMsGuild - accepted for ‪rpg‬ on MYRA/Karcanon (for humans from Ligurien or Quadrophenia). Using ready-made Modules Pathfinder Society (and other ready made) Scenarios * PF SocSc 6/05: Slave Ships in Helion Would you be interested in the location and adaptation for more modules? (to be continued) Category:D&D Category:D20 Category:Myra Category:Myra-EN